


Chopsticks

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), inappropriate use of chopsticks, light jealous behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin is eating noodles, and it's not fair.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	Chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

It was a stupid thing to be jealous of. Jaejoong knew that, but he couldn’t help it. If something made a constant habit of moving in and out of the love of your life’s mouth, you’d be jealous of it too.

Okay, so Changmin didn’t know he was the love of Jaejoong’s life. At least not yet.

He watched the maknae all the time, passing it off as motherly concern for the youngest, when really, all he wanted to do was rip Changmin’s clothes off and sit on his cock. Or slide it in and out of his mouth.

Jae sat across from Changmin and watched him eat, pants tightening as Changmin put another clump of noodles into his mouth, tongue wrapped around the end of the chopsticks to be sure that none fell. By the fourth bite, Jae was near his limit.

“Give me a bite,” Jae said suddenly.

“Sure, hyung,” Changmin said and held out the chopsticks. Noodles dangled from them, sauce dripped back in the bowl.

Jae licked his lips, opened his mouth and took the offered bite. His eyes shut with a groan. These chopsticks had been in Changmin’s mouth, and then they were in his mouth, and god, he wanted something else of Changmin’s in his mouth. They slipped from his lips, even as he tried to keep them in his mouth.

Changmin smirked. “It’s not that good.”

“Oh, god, yes it is,” Jae moaned.

“You want more?”

Jae opened his eyes, sure they were full of uncontrollable lust.

Changmin swallowed.

“So much more,” Jae whispered, and then took Changmin’s wrist and brought the empty chopsticks back to his mouth.

[They were metal with traditional red designs on the end. They were part of a set of five, a gift from the fans.](http://s125.photobucket.com/albums/p80/TraciGrant/?action=view&current=DSC_86400907.jpg)

Jae licked the rounded length, twirling his tongue over one tip, before moving to the other one. He wrapped his lips around the ends and then slid his lips up, over them, until they were poking the back of his throat. He moaned, releasing them, sliding down them. He used the grip on Changmin’s wrist to pump them in and out of his mouth.

“Hy-hyung?”

Changmin’s cheeks were bright red, his hand was shaking. Jae released the chopsticks. He stood up and walked around the table.

Leaning close, so his lips were only centimeters from Changmin’s, Jae whispered, “Are you done eating?”

Changmin nodded.

“Good.”

Jae took the bowl of noodles and the chopsticks to the sink. He washed the chopsticks, aware of the pent up energy and lust making his body shake. He could feel Changmin’s eyes on him.

He turned around, bit his lip, unsure, but Changmin was doing nothing more than looking at him with interest. Jae brought a chopstick up to his mouth and licked it, watching Changmin watch the movement and squirm in his seat. Jae took the other chopstick and moved it over his stomach. It caught on his tank, pulling it up a bit, before breaking free. Jae twisted the end of it over his chest and neck. He shut his eyes with a sigh, leaning his weight on the counter. He put the second chopstick into his mouth.

“Hyung.”

“What?” he asked, smirking at the lust in Changmin’s voice.

“What are you doing?”

“Oral fixation,” Jae said, running his tongue over the chopsticks.

Changmin scoffed.

Jae smiled and opened his eyes. He kept the chopsticks moving slowly in and out of his mouth as he stalked toward Changmin. Situating himself between Changmin and the table, he leaned against the cool surface and continued sucking on the chopsticks. He stroked his hardening erection with his other hand.

Shaking hands settled on his hips. Fingers hooked into the waistband of his sweats.

“Ah, Minnie,” Jae moaned and helped pull his pants off. Changmin stood up, pressed him against the table. Jae’s legs wrapped loosely around Changmin’s waist as he lay back on the table. Firm hands rubbed up and down his inner thighs.

Jae moaned around the chopsticks in his mouth, moving them faster, deeper.

“You love those chopsticks, huh?”

“No,” Jae said as he licked them. “I love you.”

“Oh, really.”

“Yes.”

“Then why are you sucking on chopsticks?”

“Want to suck on you.”

“What else do you want?”

Jae took a deep breath, trying to think past the screaming of **FINALLY HIS HANDS ARE ON YOU** in the back of his mind. Jae ran one chopstick down his chest, whimpering when the tip of it flicked over the budded nipple under his tank.

“Lick me here,” Jae said around the other chopstick still in his mouth. Under normal circumstances he’d been embarrassed at how breathless and needy his voice was. “Bite me.”

“What else?”

Jae squeezed his eyes shut. Changmin’s hands were maddening, barely moving, not even touching his balls as they traced up and down his thighs.

“What else?” Changmin demanded.

_Fuck._

The chopstick twirled in his belly button. “Here. I want you to lick me.” He continued down, running the cool tip on his heated erection. “Suck on me until I come in your throat.”

Jae pressed the tip of the chopstick into the slit of his cock. He groaned as precome seeped out of him. He pulled the chopstick up to his lips, a string of liquid connecting the two tips for a moment. Moaning he sucked the chopstick clean.

“Is that all you want?” Changmin whispered, hovering over him. “A blow job?”

He gripped Jae’s thighs, pushing them up until Jae moved his legs and bent his knees, spreading himself open for Changmin.

Jae whimpered as he covered the top of a chopstick in spit and took it out of his mouth. His hand shook, warring feelings of embarrassment, desire and uncertainty. He shivered as the rounded end slipped over his hole.

“You want me to lick you there?” Changmin asked.

“Yes, please.”

“Is that all?”

Jae paused, still unsure, he had more than one dildo and definitely wasn’t a virgin, but a chopstick?

Changmin growled, impatient. Fingers wrapped around Jae’s wrist and pushed. The chopstick slid into Jae’s body. Jae hissed, eyes shutting. Changmin pulled at Jae’s wrist, so the chopstick moved in and out of him. As soon as Jae was able, he took over the movements and fucked himself with the chopstick. The other was drawn slowly out of his mouth. Jae whimpered, mouth open, tongue out, reaching for it.

Changmin chuckled as he traced the line of Jae’s jaw with the tip, down his shoulder, across his collar bone and down his threadbare tank top. He dragged the tip over the bend in Jae’s hip, back and forth, watching as Jae continued to fuck himself with the first chopstick.

“Touch me, fuck, please, Min, touch me,” Jae begged, eyes shut, head back.

“I am.”

He moved the tip of the chopstick to Jae’s hole, back and forth, over and over his opening, never pushing in with the other.

“Please, please, please, Min. Fuck.”

Changmin added the second chopstick.

Jae cried out, ass lifting a bit.

“Here, take it,” Changmin said, and Jae held both chopsticks. Changmin kissed his knee, and said, “I’ll be back in twenty seconds. No coming.”

“I won’t.”

Changmin left. Jae relaxed, putting both feet on the edge of the table. The chopsticks were starting to sting a bit, clearing his head from the lust raging through him. And that meant he started thinking, and god, Changmin had been gone forever. Longer than twenty seconds. Where was he? Fuck. What if he was calling Yoochun, saying Jae had lost his mind? What if he was begging Yunho or Junsu for help? He’d be more than embarrassed if someone came into the kitchen seeing him lying on the table fucking himself with chopsticks.

And then Changmin was back. Naked, and Jae’s eyes soaked in the gorgeous sight of Changmin hard and stroking his cock, glimmering with lube.

“Miss me?”

“Yes.”

Changmin leaned over him and pressed their lips together. Jae whimpered into the kiss. It wasn’t ideal as first kisses go, but it was good enough. Changmin took control almost immediately, forcing his tongue into Jae’s mouth, grabbing the chopsticks and making shallower, quicker pumps.

Jae grabbed his own cock, stroking fast. “Min, please, Min. We can do foreplay later. Fuck me, fuck me, god, please fuck me.”

Changmin growled. He yanked the chopsticks away. They clattered and rolled on the floor. Two fingers replaced them, and Jae shouted Changmin’s name, feet planted on the table, hips lifting. He dug his nails into Changmin’s forearm.

“Fuck, Jaejoong,” Changmin moaned and then their lips were together again.

Something much larger than chopsticks and fingers was suddenly pushing against his hole, and Jae tried to relax as Changmin thrust in. He whimpered at the stretch with not enough prep and then practically screamed when Changmin slammed into him, all the way, sliding the table across the floor with a scrape on the tile.

“S-sorry, hyung.”

“I’ll forgive you—fuck—if you move.”

Changmin shifted his hips, supporting himself with hands on the table and knees slightly bent.

“Move, please.”

Changmin rotated his hips before pulling out and pushing back in. “Oh god, Jae.”

“Move, fucking, move.”

And Changmin moved, fast, hard, thrusting, eyes shut, head thrown back, mouth open. It was more beautiful than anything Jaejoong’s imagination had managed to conjure up when he lay in bed alone.

Changmin whimpered. “Hyung, I’m … fuck.”

Jae stroked himself faster, thoughts and feelings narrowing down to the pleasure building in his stomach. With a shout, Changmin came, knees buckling and he had to throw himself over Jae to keep from falling to the floor. He propped up on his elbows, gasping, shaking as Jae continued to stroke, body clenching around the cock in his body.

“Min, Min.”

A warm tongue lapped at Jae’s nipple.

“Fuck!” Jae shouted.

“This is where you wanted me to lick, right?”

Jae nodded.

“And bite,” Changmin said and bit down.

Jae shouted as he came, covering both of their bodies with his release. Lips pressed against his, and Jae followed the kiss lazily, a content smile on his lips.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Changmin said.

“Yes. Let’s. Bring the chopsticks.”

Changmin pushed sweaty hair from Jae’s face and laughed.

“What?”

“It’s a good thing I wasn’t eating with a fork.”


End file.
